


Treat me like a ragdoll (or treat me like a prince)

by kittenmichael



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Calum, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Top Ashton, but it's late and my eyes are burning so whatever, hope you enjoy this, i don't know what caused me to write this but it probably wasn't something good, there's fluff in the end yay, this has like the strangest summary ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenmichael/pseuds/kittenmichael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had taken Calum ages to convince his boyfriend to act out something he’d secretly been fantasizing about since he was sixteen and tired of the standard porn videos Michael kept wanking to. Eventually, Ashton agreed to it because Calum had started calling him daddy without having to get asked twice.</p><p>“Hardcore?”</p><p>Calum had imagined what it felt like to be a sex doll over a thousand times and the thought of actually finding out excited him in ways normal sex failed to. Of course, he loved making love to Ashton, but if he could get a little more than that then he would not refuse.</p><p>“Hardcore.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat me like a ragdoll (or treat me like a prince)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you amanda for the title :)

Calum feels Ashton’s hands gliding over his skin. They’re as big as he remembers them being, and _warm_. He wonders if this is the last time they’ll feel this warm tonight.

 

“Are you sure you want to go through with this?”

 

There’s lust laced with Ashton’s voice, but hidden between the highs and lows of his tone, there’s a hint of nervousness, kind of like the one Calum can feel building up in the pit of his stomach. He nods nevertheless, swallowing his fear with a few drops of blood that had ended up mixed with his saliva when he bit the inside of his cheek too hard. He _knows_  Ashton will taste it if he kisses him and he’s afraid that he’ll blow it all off after all.

 

It had taken Calum ages to convince his boyfriend to act out something he’d secretly been fantasizing about since he was sixteen and tired of the standard porn videos Michael kept wanking to. Eventually, Ashton agreed to it because Calum had started calling him daddy without having to get asked twice.

 

“Hardcore?”

 

Calum had imagined what it felt like to be a sex doll over a thousand times and the thought of actually finding out excited him in ways normal sex failed to. Of course, he loved making love to Ashton, but if he could get a little more than that then he would not refuse.

 

“ _Hardcore_.”

 

His response is almost a moan after the way he’s been riling himself up. Ashton’s hand travels down his back to the hem of his shirt and slowly takes off the piece of clothing. Unlike Calum, who’s shaking like a leaf, Ashton’s body shows no signs of nervousness, much less uneasiness. He pushes down Calum’s underwear like he’s done about a hundred times before and he’s going to do it many more times after tonight. Calum shivers unintentionally when Ashton frees his curls by undoing the bandana and shakes them loose. Before blinding him, he pulls him in for a deep kiss. Calum doesn’t open his eyes until they’re covered by red fabric and he has to rely on Ashton’s hands to guide him.

 

With hesitant steps, he exits the bathroom, slowly stumbling to the bedroom. Ashton’s having none of that though, he firmly grabs both his wrists and pushes him forward, resulting in Calum’s shoulder hitting several doors. Calum notices the different floor underneath his curling toes, the cold tiles having changed into the thin carpet of their bedroom. He’s never noticed this before while being half-hard, usually too distracted by the bouncing of Ashton’s curls and the need to pull every single one of them while fiercely kissing him.

 

Ashton pushes him on the bed, straddling him so he can reach for the bedpost. His jeans brush against Calum’s bare leg and the younger boy is suddenly way too aware of how _vulnerable_  he is. He feels his left wrist getting attached to the cool wood of the bed so tightly he couldn’t possibly escape if he wanted to. His right wrist follows suit and before he fully realises what’s happening Ashton is pushing his legs open and bending his knees. For a split second he feels like a woman about to give birth but he quickly pushes that thought away to think of hotter things, like how _exposed_  he is. As soon as Ashton’s sure Calum can’t close his legs, he ties yet another piece of fabric around his middle so he can’t move his hips or his torso either.

 

By now Calum can’t move an inch and he realises how much thought Ashton has put into this. Despite being rather reluctant to do this, he was trying his hardest to fulfill all his boyfriend’s wishes.

 

Ashton forces Calum’s mouth open and puts a folded bandana in it before tying another bandana around his mouth so he can’t entirely close it anymore, he can only bite on the fabric. It feels dry and stuffy in his mouth, but he wouldn’t want it any other way.

 

To top it all off, he pushes some earplugs in his ears so even the sound of Ashton’s comforting breathing is gone.

 

He feels some rustling and now Ashton’s heat is gone as well. Ashton’s probably off to the bathroom to take off his clothes as well, he figures.

 

When a particularly cold breeze ghosts over his skin, sending shivers down his spine, realisation hits him.

 

All he can see is an endless sea of black. Not even the red colour of the bandana, no, the fabric was too thick for that. He’s trapped entirely, his legs spread wide open and he cannot hear or say a single thing.

 

Calum’s lost in thought when he feels a hand trailing down his stomach, the fingers feeling less warm than before. They trace the inside of his thighs and Calum wants to pull back and gasp, because god that’s a sensitive spot, but he can’t so he’s left clenching his teeth on the fabric in his mouth. The hand soon disappears though and he gets reminded that being a sex doll means minimal pleasure. Ashton was the one who was supposed to be pleasured tonight.

 

Without further ado a wet finger slides inside him. It doesn’t quite feel like lube, he decides, so it might be spit or pre-cum. The finger roughly pushes in and out of him, entirely different from what Calum’s used to, and he has to keep reminding him that it’s the same hand belonging to the same boy. It feels nothing like when Ashton curls his fingers and searches for his prostate. No, as soon as his hole is wet enough, another finger pushes inside. Calum is dancing on the surprisingly thin line between pleasure and pain when Ashton starts scissoring him. White spots dance across his vision when he feels a third finger and he can feel how incredibly tight he is around his fingers. Ashton has trouble moving them and soon loses his patience, pulling back his fingers and leaving Calum clenching around air. It feels cold and wet.

 

He doesn’t have to wait long though for Ashton is already pushing inside him, immediately going all the way in. He wastes no time trying to find Calum’s prostate and simply pulls out again. At first, Calum finds it troubling to enjoy it. All he can feel is a meaningless thrusting that is making his back scrape against the sheets. But then Ashton accidentally hits his prostate after all and his interest is sparked. A tingling feeling shoots through his abdomen all the way up to his brains, making him feel like he inhaled laughing gas with it’s white haze and the dizziness. The feeling doesn’t last any longer than a few seconds though and Calum hopelessly fights his restraints, desperate for some more.

 

It feels as though his senses work in overdrive now, desperate to get that feeling again. He can now feel the skin of  Ashton's hips on his own, the movement they make leaving a warm sensation that makes Calum's whole body tense up. The smell of his sweat overwhelms him, drowning out everything else in the room except for a hint of the cologne he bought for Ashton's birthday. He reckons the older boy's hands are positioned somewhere next to his shoulders because that's where the bed dips down.

 

With his new perceptions the previously dull thrusting in and out now becomes a struggle to _feel_  something. Ashton's cock grazes his insides, making Calum squirm on the mattress. His angle changes a little when he bends over him, the skin of his abdomen brushing against Calum's sensitive cock. The tied up boy fights his restraints, wanting nothing but to arch his back and lift it off the mattress. He moves his hips a little to the right so Ashton thrusts even deeper into him, almost touching his prostrate.

 

Calum can feel him going _in and out and in and out_ and all his senses are soaking in new perceptions. All he can feel is Ashton. The cold breeze in the room is gone and the meaningless thrusting is so much more special now.

 

He tries to move himself, finding ways around the bandanas that tie him to the bed. With his eyes clenched shut underneath the soft fabric, he sees more than he's ever seen before. Spots as dark as Ashton's lust blown eyes must be now dance in front of his vision along with bright lights caused by the way Ashton's touch sets his nerves on fire. He sees the heat of his boyfriend's skin as much as he feels it and allows himself to drown in the pretty colours.

 

Millimetre by millimetre he gets the restraints to move, granting him exactly the angle he wants. Ashton once again pushes deeper into him, a little to the right when Calum moves against the mattress. No more than a second later Ashton hits his prostate and all the pretty colours turn into fireworks.

 

But Ashton must have caught on to Calum's plans because the younger boy feels two strong hands pressing his body down, one on his shoulders and one around his waist and now he's back at _in and out and in and out_.

 

The fireworks are gone now. Calum bites down on the dry fabric in his mouth in frustration. He considers using the safe sign and ask Ashton to search for his prostate and pound into him again and again. But then he remembers that this is what he's been jacking off to since he was sixteen, a dirty fantasy he had never told anybody about. He thought he would never get to try it until Ashton suddenly asked him to call him daddy and kinks became a normal thing in their relationship. So now he teases himself with his thoughts, observing the situation in a way he knows will drive him insane.

 

He pictures himself from Ashton's point of view, all of sudden realising just how exposed he is right now. With Ashton's hands pinning him down he can't move an inch, can't do anything but take Ashton like he's nothing more but a warm hole and a prop the older boy can play with. He can't see or hear his boyfriend, he can't see how he's looking at him or what he's doing. For all Calum knows he could be filming the entire thing and he wouldn't even realise it. He can't close his legs, they're open as wide as they can to allow Ashton full access. And Ashton can see, unlike Calum. He can see everything his boyfriend is doing, can see his brow furrow when he hits a sensitive spot and squirms underneath him. Ashton probably saw the way the bandana in his mouth mutes all his groans and moans and it's not fair because Ashton can see how vulnerable Calum is, how desperate and exposed, unable to do anything but answer Ashton's demands.

 

Calum can feel the familiar tension building up inside him again, the pretty colours are back when he pictures himself tied to the bed. But then the /in and out and in and out/ turns into /inandoutandinandout/ and after Ashton cums, the warm liquid squirting deep inside him, he pulls out and Calum is left clenching around nothing but cold air.

 

Ashton climbs off of him, leaving Calum feel even more vulnerable. He can’t see what his boyfriend is doing or where he’s going. The lack of heat and how close he was make him shiver and he wants to scream for Ashton to come back. But Calum can’t feel his presence anymore. he might just be alone in the room. What if he actually is alone? What if Ashton is planning on leaving him here for a while?

 

With every second without the older boy, Calum grows more and more apprehensive. He’s stark naked and he’s tied up and he’s so fucking exposed. His legs are still spread wide open and he can feel the breeze tickle his sensitive hole. He makes himself count, willing himself to calm down. _One, two, three,..._ Once he’s at fifteen, the clenching has slowed down.  At fifty-two, a new gust of wind makes him shiver all over.

 

At sixty-seven, he feels someone’s legs brushing against his, they’re clad in jeans. They put their hands on either side of his waist.

 

At seventy-three, he feels another hand on his shoulder. His breath stocks in his throat when he realises that it’s not just he and Ashton anymore. There’s someone else in the room and Calum has no idea who it is. He’s too shocked to keep counting, all of a sudden all numbers seem strange to him and putting them in the right order is a task he’d not rather not fulfill when he can feel a stranger’s hips on his own while he’s tied down.

 

There’s another pause and Calum guesses this is Ashton giving him the chance to use the safe sign. He considers it for a moment, but then remembers that he had asked his boyfriend for hardcore. He wanted his limits to be pushed.

 

When Calum doesn’t react, he feels something against his hole, which immediately starts clenching again. He’s still sensitive and the lightest touch is enough to drive him insane. Unfortunately, what he assumes is _not Ashton’s_ / cock,  soon disappears  again. Before he can wonder what’s happening, a wet cloth gets pushed inside him.

 

 _They’re cleaning him_ , he realises. Making him ready for reuse.

 

As soon as all Ashton’s cum is removed, a cock gets pushed inside him. No preparation, no foreplay, Calum had already been fucked once so there was no need for any of that. Some lube would suffice. This was for the stranger’s pleasure, not his.

 

This time it’s way rougher, they’re just ramming into him. Calum feels the need to close his legs but he _can’t_. The stranger runs their hands all over his body, touching him everywhere but on his sweet spots. Their hands, which aren’t as warm as Ashton’s, are bringing him no pleasure whatsoever, but Calum is so sensitive and this person is thrusting so deep they end up hitting his prostate quite a few times so the fireworks return, albeit without Ashton’s pretty colours. His whole body tenses up, the restraints suddenly so much tighter and he wants to fight them, wants to break loose and come with Ashton buried deep inside him. His nerves are killing him, telling him he’s got fire running through his veins.

 

The ball of pleasure that has been building up in his stomach seems to explode, spreading pleasure everywhere. He’s curling his toes, his back arched and sweat dripping down his forehead. He’s pulling weird faces, exposed while experiencing the best feeling ever, and someone whose identity is yet to be revealed is witnessing it all. Even worse, he’s causing it. His orgasm would have been loud if it weren’t for the bandana in his mouth.

 

But then he comes down from his high and the person is still thrusting and Calum realises they won’t be stopping anytime soon. They keep ramming just as roughly and just as hard into him and Calum can feel himself growing sensitive. His muffled moans turn into shivers as his whole body trembles, his arms and legs fighting the restraints uncontrollably. A new feeling builds up in the pit of his stomach, one Calum decides he doesn’t really like. But this is pushing his limits and he realises that he can’t even feel Ashton’s hand on his shoulder anymore.

 

This person is wearing clothes and Ashton must be too. Calum is the only naked person in the room and for some reason that only makes it worse.

 

The feeling intensifies as the stranger picks up their pace. He can feel the fabric of their jeans brush against the skin of the inside of his thighs and their short breaths in his neck. Their hands are now on his hips, pressing them down firmly into the mattress. Calum feels like he’s going to throw up, that’s how overwhelming the feeling is. Tears roll down his cheeks as he fights and fights, wanting this person to stop moving because he can’t handle it anymore. He tries to count again, but he can’t remember if eight comes after one or it’s five after all.

 

The thrusting stops and a warm liquid fills him up.

 

It’s kind of gross, Calum notes.

 

But he’s thankful it happened because now the person pulls out and allows his body some time to rest. His breathing slowly but surely goes back to normal again. With a sigh, he realises that it’s probably over now.

 

To his surprise, he’s kind of disappointed. He wants more, he wants to feel so utterly exposed again. So _used_.

 

He almost sighs in relief when he feels the cold hands again, this time on his bum. They spread the cheeks and push something inside. Excitement builds up in Calum once again.

 

This time they won’t even pleasure themselves. This is just them playing with him, testing his limits and seeing how he’ll react like two curious thirteen year old boys.

 

There’s a pause and then someone pushes it even deeper inside him, deeper than either of them had been tonight. They start shifting and now Calum can confirm that they’re definitely both fully clothed. After a few seconds, something starts vibrating deep inside him. He shivers, the feeling causing a comeback of the pretty colours. They’re still not Ashton’s colours, but they’re nice because he’s naked and tied to a bed while two fully clothed people have full control over him.

 

The vibrating gets harder, before going on and off. It’s the most frustrating thing Calum’s ever felt. As soon as the two boys notice this, they put the vibrating as hard as the plug allows and let it flicker on and off. Calum can tell that they enjoy seeing him squirm as he fights his restraints. Someone pushes it even deeper inside him, deeper than anything’s ever been inside him. It’s now full on touching his prostate and the person is still giving it pushes, the friction mimicking thrusting. The feeling it causes knocks the air out of his lungs and he struggles to breath with the bandana in his mouth. He shivers and shivers, a fresh set of tears rolling down his cheeks while he comes harder than ever. And he keeps coming and coming and they refuse to take it out until there’s nothing left in his cock to squirt anymore.

 

When all he does is clench and shudder, someone finally removes the plug. Calum struggles to calm down even though he’s awfully tired. He tries counting again, but he’s not even at ten yet when he feels a finger prod inside of him, reaching for the white fluid. They smear it on his lips and Calum tries to pull away because he doesn’t even know who’s come this is but he _can’t_.

 

They continue smearing the cum all over him, both his and the stranger’s, and Calum doesn’t think he’s ever felt so dirty before. There’s now a thick layer of cum on his lips and it’s on his neck and there’s a trail down his stomach and now his own cum is pushed deep inside him too and there’s even some on his exposed thighs.

 

Calum can’t take it anymore. He feels vile and used and like he’s nothing but a prop. He’s about to use the safe sign when the hands disappear, the coldness now more than welcome.

 

There’s another gush of wind.

 

And then there’s nothing again. His insides feel like mush, his limbs too tired to fight against the restraints any longer. The cum is drying on his lips and all Calum wants to do is sleep.

 

A few minutes later, he feels a pair of warm hands untie the bandana around his mouth and taking out the one it sealed. Ashton somehow pushes his lips inside his mouth, forcing him to lick the cum off of them. Calum reluctantly fulfills his demands and swallows the bitter fluid. As soon as most of it’s gone, Ashton shuffles on the bed and unties Calum’s arms and feet and the younger boy thankfully closes his legs, tired of feeling so vulnerable. The wet skin feels gross when smacked together, the cum squished in between, but it’s the best option, Calum decides. Next is the bandana around his middle and now he can lean into Ashton’s comforting touch. His boyfriend slowly removes the blindfold and the earplugs, the bright light of the room hurting his eyes.

 

Once he gets used to the brightness, he’s met with Ashton’s worried gaze. The boy’s soft hazel eyes search his face for any signs of discomfort but all he finds is exhaustion. Ashton can’t blame him.

 

He had expected himself to ask question after question. _When had Ashton planned all this? Who was the person that fucked him after Ashton did?_  But now that he has the ability to speak freely, he can’t find his voice. His mouth feels dry and the bitter taste that still rests on his tongue would surely drench any word he would try to utter.

 

The sight of his boyfriend visibly calms Calum down. He wants to drown in Ashton’s comforting features, wants to let them cover every single inch of his skin so he can stop feeling so gross. Ashton’s curls stick to his forehead, indicating he’s already showered. Calum envies him for his cleanness but when he bends down and carefully lifts him up, he welcomes the smell of strawberry shampoo. He nuzzles his face in Ashton’s neck, feeling vulnerable but safe in Ashton’s warm hands.

 

Ashton sets him down in the empty bathtub and Calum flinches. The ramming and the plug had made him sore and even the smallest movement messes him up. Ashton takes the showerhead and tests the temperature, waiting for it to heat up before slowly washing Calum off. His soft fingers traces every inch of Calum’s skin and with every touch, Calum feels himself growing more and more tired. He gently wipes Calum’s mouth and washes his hair, massaging his scalp with so much care the younger boy wants to hide himself in Ashton’s chest. When he does just that, Ashton quickly finishes cleaning Calum up and lifts him out of the tub to towel him off before drying his hair as well as his own.

 

Calum craves one of his chaste kisses but he knows that Ashton won’t kiss him before he’s brushed his teeth. He can’t really blame him, he can still feel the awful taste lingering in his mouth. Fortunately, the next thing Ashton does is brush his teeth. Though Calum still feels like a doll in his boyfriend’s hands, it’s different now. His body responds to Ashton’s touch because it craves warmth and it’s too tired to make its own. Once the bitter taste is replaced by the freshness of his toothpaste Ashton undresses himself. He dresses Calum with some boxers, figuring the boy was tired of feeling exposed.

 

And just as Calum’s eyes are starting to droop, he gets lifted up by his boyfriend once again and laid down gracefully on the floor. The younger boy is about to question why he is lying on the thin carpet of their bedroom instead of  on their mattress when he sees Ashton make the bed with new duvets. Calum is grateful for this, especially when only seconds later he sinks down on the bed, sniffing the wonderful smell of their lavender fabric softener. Ashton crawls next to him and covers the both of them with the sheets. He snakes one arm under Calum’s pillow and the other around his waist so the younger boy is pressed against his chest. Calum can hear his heartbeat and feel the rhythm of his breathing and he appreciates it so much more now. He finally gets what he wants when Ashton grants him a long, chaste kiss on his lips and one on his forehead.

 

“Good night, love,” he whispers in his ear, before resting his chin on top of Calum’s head. “I love you.”

 

The words are as soft as his hands and skin and the sheets surrounding them and the beating of his heart. Calum wants to reply, the words lie so much lighter on his tongue now everything tastes like mint and Ashton, but he’s so tired he can’t even bring himself to open his mouth.

 

He thinks about sixteen year old him and how he had never expected to get a boyfriend as loving as Ashton. It’s a soothing thought.

 

And that’s everything he falls asleep to.

 

Love, care, tenderness, and the feeling of Ashton’s warm hand pressed against his back.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i don't think this turned anyone but whatever
> 
> thanks if you got to the end


End file.
